Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień dwudziesty czwarty
Znowu zaczęliśmy błąkać się po Alpuharach, przybyliśmy wreszcie na spoczynek i posiliwszy się wieczerzą, prosiliśmy Velasqueza, aby raczył dalej opowiadać przygody swego życia, co też uczynił w tych słowach: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII VELASQUEZA Ojciec chciał być obecny przy pierwszej mojej lekcji tańca i żądał, aby moja matka także mu towarzyszyła. Folencour, zachęcony tak pochlebnym przyjęciem, zapomniał zupełnie, że przedstawił się nam jako człowiek dobrze urodzony, i zaczął od szumnej przemowy na pochwałę sztuki choreograficznej, którą nazywał swoim zawodem. Następnie zwrócił uwagę, że trzymam nogi do siebie, i usiłował wytłumaczyć, że haniebny ten zwyczaj zupełnie nie przystoi szlachcicowi. Obróciłem więc palce na zewnątrz i próbowałem chodzić tym sposobem, jakkolwiek groziła mi utrata równowagi. Folencour wciąż jeszcze nie był zadowolony i wymagał, żebym stąpał na palcach. Nareszcie, zniecierpliwiony, ujął mnie ze złością za rękę i, chcąc ku sobie przybliżyć, pociągnął tak gwałtownie, że straciwszy równowagę padłem na twarz i mocno się potłukłem. Folencour, zamiast mnie przeprosić, uniósł się niepohamowanym gniewem i zaczął używać wyrażeń, których nieprzyzwoitość sam byłby osądził, gdyby lepiej umiał po hiszpańsku. Przyzwyczajony do powszechnej grzeczności mieszkańców Ceuty, sądziłem, że nie należy bezkarnie puszczać takiej zniewagi. Śmiało zbliżyłem się więc do tancmistrza i porwawszy jego skrzypki, rozbiłem je w drobne kawałki, przysięgając, że żadnej nauki nie pragnę od człowieka tak źle wychowanego. Ojciec nie rzekł na to ani słowa, powstał w milczeniu, wziął mnie za rękę, zaprowadził do maleńkiej izdebki na końcu podwórza i zamknął drzwi za mną, mówiąc, że wtedy z niej wyjdę, gdy wróci mi ochota do tańca. Wychowany w zupełnej wolności, z początku nie mogłem przywyknąć do więzienia i długo gorzko płakałem. Cały we łzach, obróciłem oczy ku jedynemu kwadratowemu oknu znajdującemu się w izbie i zacząłem rachować szyby. Było ich dwadzieścia sześć na długość i tyleż na szerokość. Przypomniałem sobie lekcje arytmetyki ojca Anzelma, którego nauka nie wykraczała poza mnożenie. Pomnożyłem wysokość kwadratów przez szerokość i z zadziwieniem ujrzałem, że wypadła mi prawdziwa ilość szyb. Ustały moje łkania i ukoiła się boleść. Powtórzyłem obliczenie, opuszczając jeden, a potem dwa pasy kwadratów, raz z szeregów pionowych, to znowu z poziomych. Zrozumiałem naówczas, że mnożenie jest tylko wielokrotnością dodawania i że powierzchnie dają się tak samo mierzyć jak i długości. Wykonałem to samo doświadczenie na kamiennych flizach, którymi moja izdebka była wyłożona; i tym razem wynik zadowolił mnie zupełnie. Wtedy nie myślałem już o płaczu, serce biło mi z radości; dziś nawet nie mogę o tym mówić bez wzruszenia. Około południa matka przyniosła mi czarnego chleba i dzbanek wody. Zaklinała mnie ze łzami w oczach, abym zgodził się na życzenia ojca i rozpoczął lekcje z Folencourem. Gdy skończyła swoją przemowę, pocałowałem ją z czułością w rękę. po czym prosiłem, aby mi przysłała papieru i ołówek i nie troszczyła się więcej o mój los, gdyż - co do mnie - bynajmniej nie pragnę zmiany. Matka odeszła zadziwiona i dostarczyła mi żądanych przedmiotów. Wtedy oddałem się obliczeniom z niewypowiedzianym zapałem, przekonany, że co chwila dokonywam najważniejszych odkryć; w istocie, wszystkie te własności liczb były dla mnie prawdziwymi odkryciami, nie miałem bowiem dotąd o nich najmniejszego pojęcia. Tymczasem głód zaczął mi doskwierać; rozłamałem chleb i spostrzegłem, że matka umieściła w nim kurczę pieczone i kawałek szynki. Ta oznaka dobroci powiększyła moją wesołość, z radością więc powróciłem do rachunków. Wieczorem przyniesiono mi świecę i pracowałem do późnej nocy. Nazajutrz podzieliłem na połowę boki kwadratu i ujrzałem, że mnożenie połowy przez połowę daje w wyniku ćwierć; podzieliłem dalej ten sam bok na trzy części i otrzymałem jedną dziewiątą; tak powziąłem pierwsze pojęcia o ułamkach. Upewniłem się jeszcze więcej, pomnożywszy dwa i pół przez dwa i pół, prócz bowiem kwadratu z dwóch otrzymałem pas o powierzchni dwa i ćwierć. Tym sposobem coraz dalej posuwałem moje badania i znalazłem, że mnożąc daną liczbę przez samą siebie i podnosząc iloczyn do kwadratu, otrzymuję taki sam wynik, jak mnożąc ją trzykrotnie przez samą siebie. Wszystkie moje odkrycia nie były wcale wyrażone algebraicznie, nie miałem bowiem o tej nauce żadnego pojęcia. Wymyśliłem sobie specjalne znaki, powzięte z kwadratu mego okna, które pomimo to zalecały się jasnością i wdziękiem. Na koniec, szesnastego dnia. matka przyniósłszy mi obiad, rzekła: - Drogie dziecię, przychodzę do ciebie z dobrą nowiną: odkryło się, że Folencour jest dezerterem, twój ojciec zaś, który nienawidzi dezercji, kazał go wsadzić na okręt i odesłać do Francji. Spodziewam się, że wkrótce wyjdziesz z twego więzienia. Przyjąłem te słowa z obojętnością, która zadziwiła matkę. Niebawem wszedł ojciec, potwierdził jej wyrazy i dodał, że napisał do swoich przyjaciół, Cassiniego i Huygensa, prosząc o przysłanie mu nut i figur tańców najbardziej wziętych w Paryżu i Londynie. Wreszcie sam doskonale pamiętał sposób, w jaki brat jego Karlos okręcał się na pięcie wchodząc do salonu, a ostatecznie tego przede wszystkim chciał mnie na-uczyć. Mówiąc to ojciec mój spostrzegł zwój papieru wyglądający mi z kieszeni i wziął go do rąk. Z początku mocno się zdziwił, widząc mnóstwo liczb, a zwłaszcza całkiem nieznane mu znaki. Wytłumaczyłem mu je wraz z wszystkimi moimi działaniami. Zdumienie jego coraz wzrastało, ale dostrzegłem, że nie było mu zupełnie nieprzyjemne. Zapoznawszy się z moimi obliczeniami, rzekł: - Mój synu, gdybym do tego okna, mającego 26 kwadratów we wszystkich kierunkach, dodał dwa na linii podstawy, chcąc zarazem zachować kształt kwadratu, ile by razem było kwadratów? Odpowiedziałem bez wahania: - Miałbym z boku i u góry dwa pasy, każdy z 52 kwadratów, a nadto w rogu mały kwadrat o czterech kwadracikach dotykający obu pasów. Słowa te przejęły ojca żywą radością, którą jednak starał się ukryć, po czym rzekł: - Gdybym atoli dodał u podstawy okna linię nieskończenie wąską, jaki byłby kwadrat? Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę i odpowiedziałem: - Miałbym dwa pasy równie długie jak boki okna, ale nieskończenie wąskie, co zaś do kwadratu narożnego, ten byłby tak mały, że nie mogę go sobie żadnym sposobem wyobrazić. Tu ojciec upadł na krzesło, złożył ręce, wzniósł oczy ku niebu i rzekł: - Wielki Boże, on sam odgadł prawo dwumianu i jeżeli mu nie przeszkodzę, gotów odkryć cały rachunek różniczkowy! Przeląkłem się widząc stan mego ojca, odwiązałem mu krawatkę i zacząłem wołać o pomoc. Nareszcie wrócił do zmysłów i przycisnął mnie do serca, mówiąc: - Moje dziecię, moje kochane dziecię, porzuć te rachunki, ucz się sarabandy, mój przyjacielu, ucz się lepiej sarabandy. Już nie było nawet mowy o dalszym więzieniu. Tego samego wieczora obszedłem dokoła wały Ceuty i chodząc, ciągle powtarzałem: "On odgadł prawo dwumianu, on odgadł prawo dwumianu". Mogę śmiało wyznać, że odtąd z każdym dniem czyniłem nowe postępy w matematyce. Ojciec zaprzysiągł, że nigdy nie będzie mnie jej uczył, ale pewnego dnia znalazłem przy łóżku Arytmetykę ogólną don Izaaka Newtona i o ile mi się zdaje, ojciec musiał umyślnie ją tam zostawić. Czasami także znajdowałem otwarte drzwi do biblioteki i nigdy nie omieszkałem korzystać z tej sposobności. Niekiedy jednak ojciec wracał do dawnych swoich zamiarów, chciał znowu kształcić mnie na człowieka światowego i kazał mi okręcać się na pięcie przy wchodzeniu do pokoju. Sam nucił jakąś arię udając, że nie spostrzega moich niezgrabnych ruchów, po czym zalewał się łzami mówiąc: - Moje dziecko. Pan Bóg nie stworzył cię na aroganta. dni twoje nie będą szczęśliwsze od moich. W pięć lat po mojej przygodzie z Folencourem matka moja zaszła w ciążę i urodziła córkę, którą nazwano Blanką, na pamiątkę pięknej, chociaż zbyt lekkomyślnej księżnej Velasquez. Jakkolwiek pani ta zabroniła memu ojcu pisać do siebie, wypadało jednak donieść jej o przyjściu na świat córki. Wkrótce nadeszła odpowiedź, która odnowiła dawne blizny, ale ojciec znacznie już się postarzał i wiek stępił w nim żywość uczuć. Następnie upłynęło dziesięć lat, których jednostajności nie przerwał żaden wypadek. Życie moje i mego ojca uprzyjemniały tylko nowe wiadomości, jakie z każdym dniem wzbogacały nasze umysły. Ojciec porzucił nawet dawny sposób postępowania ze mną. W istocie, nie od niego nauczyłem się matematyki, on bowiem nie szczędził niczego, abym umiał sarabandę, nie miał więc sobie nic do wyrzucenia i z przyjemnością, bez skrupułu, oddawał się rozmowie ze mną, zwłaszcza w przedmiotach nauk ścisłych. Rozmowy te zwykle podniecały moją gorliwość i podwajały pilność, ale zarazem - jak to wam już mówiłem - chłonąc całą moją uwagę, budziły we mnie skłonność do roztargnienia. Stan ten musiałem często zbyt drogo opłacać: pewnego dnia - o czym wam wkrótce opowiem - wyszedłszy z Ceuty, sam nie wiem jakim sposobem znalazłem się pośród Arabów. Siostra moja tymczasem z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz bardziej piękna i pełna wdzięku i nic by nam nie brakowało do szczęścia, gdybyśmy mogli zachować naszą matkę, ale przed rokiem nieubłagana choroba wydarła ją z naszych objęć. Ojciec przyjął wtedy do swego domu siostrę nieboszczki żony, donę Antonię de Poneras, kobietę dwudziestoletnią, owdowiałą od sześciu miesięcy. Była ona z drugiego małżeństwa mego dziada. Don Cadanza, wydawszy córkę za mąż. znalazł się nagle osamotnionym i postanowił powtórnie się ożenić, ale po sześciu latach pożycia stracił i drugą żonę, która wydała na świat dziewczynkę o pięć lat młodszą ode mnie. Dorósłszy, wyszła ona za mąż za niejakiego pana de Poneras, który zmarł w pierwszym roku po ślubie. Moja młoda i piękna ciotka wprowadziła się do mieszkania matki i poczęła trudnić się zarządem całego domu. Szczególnie troszczyła się o mnie i przynajmniej dwadzieścia razy na dzień wchodziła do mego pokoju pytając, czy nie chcę czekolady, limoniady lub czego podobnego. Odwiedziny te często były mi nader nieprzyjemne, przerywały bowiem moje obliczenia. Jeżeli przypadkiem dona Antonia mi nie przerywała, zastępowała ją jej służąca. Była to dziewczyna w równym wieku ze swoją panią, tegoż samego humoru i nazywała się Marika. Wkrótce spostrzegłem, że siostra moja wcale nie lubi ani pani, ani służącej. Podzielałem w tym względzie jej uczucia, których całą przyczyną z mojej strony było zniecierpliwienie natręctwem tych kobiet. Wprawdzie nie zawsze im się udawało mi przeszkodzić, gdyż miałem zwyczaj, gdy któraś z nich weszła, podstawiać tymczasowe wartości, i dopiero kiedy znów zostawałem sam, wracałem do moich rachunków. Pewnego dnia, gdy byłem zajęty szukaniem jakiegoś logarytmu, Antonia weszła do mego pokoju i usiadła koło mnie na fotelu przy stole. Zaczęła uskarżać się na upał, zdjęła chustkę z ramion, złożyła ją i powiesiła na oparciu swego fotela. Poznawszy, że tym razem zabiera się na długie posiedzenie, zatrzymałem moje obliczenia przy czwartej średniej proporcjonalnej i jąłem zastanawiać się nad naturą logarytmów oraz nad niesłychaną pracą, jaką ułożenie tablic musiało kosztować sławnego barona Nepera. Wtedy Antonia. pragnąc mi przeszkodzić, wstała, zakryła mi oczy rękami i rzekła: - Teraz spróbujemy, czy potrafisz dalej rachować, mości geometro. Słowa ciotki zdały mi się prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Ponieważ w ostatnich czasach wiele zajmowałem się tablicami logarytmicznymi i umiałem je. jak to mówią, na pamięć, przyszła mi więc myśl rozłożenia na trzy czynniki liczby, której logarytmu szukałem. Znalazłem trzy takie, których logarytmy znałem, czym prędzej zatem dodałem je i nagle, wyrywając się z rąk Antonii, napisałem cały logarytm, tak że nie brakowało w nim żadnego dziesiętnego miejsca. Antonia mocno się tym rozgniewała i wyszła z pokoju, mówiąc z oburzeniem : - Cóż to za głupcy, te geometry! Być może chciała przez to powiedzieć, że mojej metody nie dałoby się zastosować do liczb pierwszych, ponieważ dzielą się one tylko przez jeden. Pod tym względem miała rację, niemniej metoda moja była pomysłowa i na pewno nie zasłużyłem sobie, by mnie nazywać głupcem. Wkrótce potem przyszła jej służąca, Marika, która także chciała się ze mną przekomarzać, ale byłem tak rozjątrzony słowami jej pani, że odprawiłem ją bez żadnej ceremonii. Teraz zbliżam się do epoki mego życia, w której nadałem moim pojęciom nowy kierunek i zwróciłem je wszystkie do jednego celu. Spostrzeżecie w życiu każdego uczonego chwilę, w której silnie uderzony prawdą jakiejś zasady bada jej skutki i zastosowanie i rozwija ją w uporządkowany system. Natenczas podwaja odwagę i pracę, wraca do punktu, z którego wyszedł, i uzupełnia niedokładność pierwszych pojęć. Zastanawia się z osobna nad każdą wiadomością, spogląda na nią ze wszystkich stron, następnie łączy je wszystkie razem i porządkuje. Jeżeli nawet nie uda mu się zbudować systemu albo też przekonać się o prawdziwości odkrytej zasady, to w każdym razie staje się mędrszy, niż wówczas, gdy przystępował do pracy, i nabywa pewnych wiadomości, o których istnieniu dotąd wcale nie myślał. Nadeszła więc i dla mnie chwila zbudowania systemu, okoliczność zaś, która podała mi pierwszą myśl, była następująca: Pewnego wieczoru, gdy po wieczerzy kończyłem rozwiązanie nader zawiłego zagadnienia z zakresu rachunku różniczkowego, ujrzałem wchodzącą ciotkę Antonię w samej tylko koszuli. - Mój synowcze - rzekła do mnie - widok światła w twoim pokoju nie daje mi zasnąć, ponieważ więc matematyka jest nauką tak powabną, pragnę zatem, abyś mnie jej nauczył. -Nie mając nic lepszego do czynienia, przystałem na żądanie ciotki. Wziąłem tablicę i wyłożyłem jej dwa pewniki Euklidesa; właśnie miałem przechodzić do trzeciego, gdy Antonia nagle wyrywając mi tablicę zawołała: - Nieznośny pedancie, czyliż matematyka dotąd nie nauczyła cię, skąd się biorą dzieci na świecie? Z początku wyrazy te wydały mi się niedorzeczne, ale głębiej się zastanowiwszy, powziąłem myśl, że zapewne chciała mnie zapytać o formułę ogólną, odpowiadającą wszystkim sposobom rozmnażania używanym przez naturę, zacząwszy od cedru - aż do porostów i od wieloryba - do żyjątek dostrzegalnych zaledwie za pomocą mikroskopu. Przypomniałem sobie zarazem uwagi, jakie niegdyś czyniłem nad rozmaitością stopni pojęć u zwierząt, której przyczynę upatrywałem w odmienności sposobów płodzenia, w różności warunków rozwoju zarodka i w różności wychowania. Ta rozmaitość stopni pojęć, wyrażająca się szeregami rosnącymi lub malejącymi, zaprowadziła mnie znów na teren matematyki. Jednym słowem, wpadłem na myśl wynalezienia formuły, która dla całego państwa zwierzęcego określałaby czynności jednakowego rodzaju a różnej wartości. Rozogniła się moja wyobraźnia, sądziłem, że potrafię oznaczyć miejsce geometryczne i granicę każdego z naszych pojęć i każdej wynikającej z tych pojęć czynności, czyli, wyraźniej mówiąc, zastosować obliczenie do całego systemu natury. Dręczony natłokiem myśli, uczułem potrzebę odetchnięcia świeżym powietrzem, wypadłem więc na wały i trzy razy je obiegłem, sam nie wiedząc, co czynię. Nareszcie ochłonąłem nieco; dzień poczynał już świtać, chciałem zanotować sobie niektóre wnioski i tak pisząc skierowałem się w stronę domu. a raczej miałem wrażenie, że wracam drogą do domu. Stało się bowiem inaczej: zamiast pójść na prawo od wysuniętego bastionu, poszedłem na lewo i przez furtkę wypadową wyszedłem w fosę. Światło dnia było jeszcze słabe i ledwie widziałem, co piszę. Pragnąłem czym prędzej wrócić do domu i podwoiłem kroku, myśląc ciągle, że idę we właściwym kierunku, w rzeczywistości jednak szedłem po skarpie służącej do przeprowadzania dział w chwili wycieczki, i znajdowałem się już na przedpolu twierdzy. Pomimo to bynajmniej nie spostrzegłem mojej pomyłki; nie zważając na otaczające mnie przedmioty, biegłem bez przerwy, gryzmoląc na tabliczkach, i tak coraz więcej oddalałem się od miasta. Na koniec, zmęczony, usiadłem i cały oddałem się moim rachunkom. Po pewnym czasie podniosłem oczy i ujrzałam się śród Arabów; ponieważ jednak znam trochę ich język, dość używany w Ceucie, powiedziałem im przeto, kim jestem, i prosiłem, żeby mnie odprowadzili do mego ojca, który nie omieszka dać im sowitego wykupu. Wyraz "wykup" zawsze dobrze brzmi w uszach arabskich; otaczający mnie obrócili się z uśmiechem do naczelnika i zdawali się oczekiwać od niego odpowiedzi zapowiadającej im obfity zysk. Szejk długo stał zamyślony i poważnie głaskał swoją brodę, po czym rzekł: - Słuchaj, młody nazarejczyku. znamy twego ojca jako bogobojnego człowieka; słyszeliśmy także różne rzeczy o tobie. Powiadają, że jesteś równie dobry jak twój ojciec, ale że Pan Bóg pozbawił cię pewnej części twego rozumu. Niech cię to bynajmniej nie martwi. Bóg jest wielki i daje ludziom lub też odbiera im rozum wedle swego upodobania. Szaleńcy są żywym dowodem potęgi boskiej i nicości rozumu ludzkiego. Szaleńcy, nie znając złego ani dobrego, przedstawiają nam oprócz tego dawny stan niewinności człowieka. Są oni na pierwszym stopniu świętości. Nazywamy ich marabutami, równie jak naszych świętych. Wszystko to jest w zasadach naszej wiary; zgrzeszylibyśmy wiec, wymagając za ciebie okupu. Odprowadzimy cię do pierwszej hiszpańskiej forpoczty z wszelkim szacunkiem i czcią, jakie podobnym tobie ludziom przynależą. Wyznam wam, że mowa szejka zmieszała mnie do najwyższego stopnia. - Jak to - rzekłem sam do siebie - na to miałżebvm w ślady Locke'a i Newtona dojść do ostatecznych granic pojęcia ludzkiego i postawić kilka pewnych kroków w przepaściach metafizyki, wspierając zasady pierwszego na obliczeniach drugiego - ażeby potem osądzono mnie za szaleńca? Zepchnięto do kategorii istot zaledwie należących do rodu człowieczego? Niech przepadną rachunek różniczkowy i wszystkie całkowania, do których przywiązywałem całą moją sławę! To mówiąc porwałem tabliczki i rozbiłem je na drobne kawałki; następnie, jeszcze bardziej rozżalony, zawołałem: - Ach, mój ojcze, miałeś słuszność, gdy chciałeś uczyć mnie sarabandy i wszystkich zuchwalstw, jakie tylko ludzie wymyślili! Po czym jąłem mimowolnie powtarzać niektóre poruszenia sarabandy, jak to zwykł był czynić mój ojciec, i] e razy przypominał sobie dawne nieszczęścia. Tymczasem Arabowie widząc, że potłukłem tabliczki. na których przed chwilą pisałem z taką gorliwością, i że zacząłem tańczyć, zawołali z czcią i politowaniem: - Chwała Panu! Bóg jest wielki! Hamdullach! Allach kerim! Po czym wzięli mnie łagodnie za ręce i odprowadzili do pierwszej forpoczty hiszpańskiej. Gdy Velasquez doszedł do tego miejsca, zdał się nam mocno przygnębiony i roztargniony, spostrzegłszy więc, że z trudnością przyjdzie mu dalej ciągnąć opowiadanie, prosiliśmy, aby resztę odłożył na dzień następny. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie